Master Story List
Here is a list of the stories to be featured in the "Project Chimaera" anthology. * Akhlut-''' Massak, the presumed imaginary friend of an invalid boy named Chester, wreaks havok around town. * 'Ao Ando-' A pair of brothers go on a hike through the woods, and reveal their cursed heritage. * 'Rakshasa-' A ruthless business executive reveals that he's actually a shapeshifting monster. * 'Great Beast-' A monster hunter, Aleister, struggles with trying to turn both himself and his best friend into monsters. * 'Taotie-' Cryptid hunter "Luke" makes some new friends who, in turn, discover that his greatest secret is that he is the very monster he is hunting. * 'Lampago-' A young man tries to raise his brother while he struggles with turning into a tiger. * 'Chimaera-' A man, Everlast, steals power from several werebeasts in order to gain fame, fortune and revenge, with mixed results. * 'Manticore-' A gentleman-scientist dabbles in alchemy in order to either save what little humanity he has left due to his chronic monsteritis, or erase his humanity entirely. * 'Gaki-' Habitual slacker Oscar tries to get a scholarship and the hand of the university dean's daughter using a stolen experimental fungus. * 'Succubus-' A fire spirit tries and fails to turn her latest lover into another fire spirit. * 'Incubus-' A man survives an encounter with a serial killer known as "The Silk Butcher," only to discover that the Silk Butcher is a body-hopping spider monster. * 'Suihu-' A mushroom-picker, Boletus, is befriended and bedeviled by a hunter, Orion, who is really a shapeshifting monster using the boy as bait for another monster. * '''Supay- Zoology student, J. "Rajah" Jonson, goes to the Peruvian Amazon on a wild goose chase for a living Smilodon at the behest of his mentor, Professor Lindskold, only to find himself transformed into a sabertooth in order to provide companionship to his now-monstrous professor. * Nue- A boy makes a pact with a council of monsters to gain the power to eventually become a monster like them, in return for shedding all of his humanity in the process. When he befriends another boy, he changes his mind about his deal. * Ifrit- A loser office jockey, Anthony, discovers the dark and dangerous secret of how his supervisor, Max, is not a manager, but both the company mascot and is possessed by the company mascot, a man-eating, slug-like monster. Things get really aggravating for Anthony when, after killing Max, he then becomes the new company mascot and custodian of the company good luck charm. * Kuperree- 'A girl in the grips of depression becomes lost in the local spirit world or Dreamtime, and her inner demons get loose and begin infecting everything. Her friend goes off to rescue her, but, in order to keep himself from going insane in the Dreamtime and to keep himself from getting killed by its deranged inhabitants, he taps into his own, long suppressed inner demon, a giant, man-eating kangaroo, and winds up getting a little too intimate with it in the process. * 'Lamia-''' A cosmetic moghul steals what she thinks is the formula for a revolutionary new cosmetic, only to discover it is actually a curse that transforms everyone she transforms everyone she touches into an insane clown obsessed with her. * 'Lycaon- '''The son of a blacksmith wears a cursed wolfskin in the vain hope of impressing both his father and his sweetheart. * 'Gryphon-''' A young man tries to juggle adjusting to his eccentric aunt and uncle's hospitality while adjusting to being a griffin-like monster at night. He eventually elects to repay his cousin's friendship by tormenting a crooked real estate agent trying to drive his aunt and uncle out of their home. * 'Vucub Caquix- '''Astronauts in a space station encounter a malevolent and mutagenic alien presence. One astronaut becomes possessed by a second alien presence trying to stop the first alien from spreading to Earth. * 'Hyoutankozo- 'A bunch of punks smash up the beloved pumpkins of a pumpkin farmer at the urging of the farmer's rival. After the farmer dies from a heart attack, the leader of the punks has a guilt-induced nightmare where he's told he has Hell to pay. When he awakens, his belly mutates into a man-eating, vengeful pumpkin. * 'Ewah- 'Colonel Parker Crowley hunts down the she-monster, Bloody Feet, in order to avenge all the soldiers of his she killed. When he finally does so, he then discovers he has inherited Bloody Feet's curse. * 'Phoenix- 'A seemingly immortal werewolf goes out of his way to befriend a boy in order to make him his heir, and use the boy's body to prolong his own life. * 'Kun Peng- A surly loser, Anton, sells his soul, and becomes a likable rogue, much to the dismay of his best and only friend, Mylo. Things go downhill when Anton grows to like the monstrous side effects of his bargain. * Each Uisge- A blacksmith hides from his sweetheart the fact that he's a shapeshifting horse who has to maintain his human guise by killing and eating a person by the light of the full moon. * Bouda-''' An orphaned girl is driven from her village after she is accused of being a witch for having set free a trapped hyena. The hyena, in turn, is obsessed with repaying the girl for her kindness. * 'Dybbuk-' A group of friends who are fans of a ventriloquist go to see their heroine. Unfortunately for them, the ventriloquist appears to be an insane, undead murderer. * 'Vossoko-' A woman becomes enamoured of her new neighbor, a mysterious immigrant from Chad. She soon discovers that he is really a man-eating monster that stalks people in their dreams. * 'Jean de l'Ours-' A tourist finds himself lost in a hellish underground forest. In order to escape, he has to forfeit a little bit of himself, causing himself to slowly turn into a bear. * '''Zhuhuai- A man achieves his life-long obsession of becoming a monster, and immediately begins to regret it when he realizes how horrifying the side-effects are. * Acteon- A hunter encounters an old friend hiding out in an abandoned laboratory, and while there, witnesses his friend mutate into a stag-monster. The hunter escapes, only to find himself turning into the same monster. * Yara Ma Yha Who-''' A man encounters a "ghost lake," and finds himself compelled to "play" in it. * '''Qinpi- An artist moves into a haunted house in order to gain inspiration, but is assaulted and mutated by the spirits of the house trying to use him as both a vehicle into the world of the living, and as a way to escape the house. * Jia Yu- A prehistoric hunter becomes obsessed with an unnatural sabertooth tiger, and schemes of a way to catch it and steal the beast's power after he witnesses it eating his family. * Shuten-Doji- A scientist experiments on himself and creates a crime-fighting alter-ego. The scientist begins to regret his decision when he realizes his alter-ego is both evolving into a non-human, man-eating predator, and is trying to take complete control of his body. * Grimalkin- A highschooler, Tradd, gets an odd job at a circus, and bonds too deeply with one of the circus tigers, a surly beast named "Green Dynamo." * Wendigo- A girl's snowman comes to life and stalks her over the course of a year as it figures out how to become a human in order to better woo his creator. * Changeling- A man has his life ruined by robots and then discovers that he, himself, is a robot. * Talos- A boy's wish to become a superhero comes true in the worst way possible when he discovers a crashed meteorite is actually a biomechanical alien in need of an organic host. Category:Lists